The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Automotive vehicles, especially performance automotive vehicles, may implement one or more sound quality valves (e.g., exhaust flow valves) and/or other engine sound enhancement features. For example, a vehicle may include the sound quality valves at one or more locations throughout an exhaust system (e.g., at an opening of an exhaust tip). The valves may be actuated (e.g., closed, partially or fully opened, etc.) to adjust the magnitude, frequency, tone, etc. of the sound generated by the engine through the exhaust system.
The sound quality valves may be selectively actuated based on various inputs, including, but not limited to, a selected engine or performance mode. For example, the selected mode may correspond to one or more modes associated with enhanced performance (e.g., a track or sport mode), and therefore further associated with a louder or more aggressive engine sound. Conversely, the selected mode may correspond to one or more modes associated with a quieter or less aggressive engine sound (e.g., an economy, city, stealth, or touring mode).